


We Have All the Time in the World Here

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Chains, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rip mikey, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Just multiple chapters of Danny edging Michael for ages. Oh yeah, it's going to be multiple chapters.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Zarina Kassir, Zarina Kassir/Michael Myers
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Kudos: 9





	We Have All the Time in the World Here

"Hey Mikey! Finally awake?" Danny asked from the shadows. 

Michael opened his eyes realizing a few things: he was chained to a bed, naked, maskless, and there was something inside of him. Instinctively he thrashed, desperate to break free from his restraints and wrap his hands around the boy's neck.

"Don't bother" Danny chuckled "that's industrial grade steel. Can't even be cut with bolt cutters. Cost me 20 bucks a foot, but I promise I'll make it worth every penny"

Michael glared at him and then looked to the bedposts; if he couldn’t break the chains then perhaps he could break the post. 

Danny saw him and immediately knew what he was thinking "The chain runs under the bed and attaches to itself underneath. Trust me, you won't be leaving anytime soon"

Michael let out a small sigh of defeat, wiggling a bit to at least try and dislodge the foreign object inside of him.

"Keep squirming, it's cute and you'll just push it in further"

Despite Danny's warning, Michael continued to squirm until a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and he froze in place, breath hitching.

"Told you so" Danny mused, looking at Michael's semi-hard cock "ooh, you want this bad don't you?"

Taking Michael's dick in his leather-clad hand, Danny pumped it at a leisurely pace, squeezing the precum out.

Michael remained silent as ever, much to Danny's annoyance.

"C’mon cutie, doesn't it feel good?"

No response, save for breathing that was becoming more laboured as Danny stroked.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you?" Danny chuckled "I didn't think you'd enjoy it so much. I guess you're a slut deep down, aren't you Mikey?"

Angry at Danny's audacity, Michael thrashed, attempting to hit the other, but his restraints didn't allow it.

"Don't be embarrassed. Your secret is safe with me. You know how cute you are all flushed and desperate?"

Danny slowly reached into the pocket of his robes, making sure that Michael's eyes were on him as he did. He laughed as Michael blinked in confusion.

Confusion quickly faded when Danny pressed a button on his remote, causing the object inside of Michael to start vibrating. It was faint, but noticeable. Especially when the unexpecting Michael gasped loudly and bucked his hips up slightly.

"Aren’t you a cutie?" Danny whispered.

Michael was focused on his breathing and biting the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to suppress his body from having such visceral reactions.

His breathing was picking up and Danny noticed how his thighs tensed and how he clenched his fists.

When Michael’s breathing became sharp and desperate, Danny turned the vibrator off.

Michael opened his eyes and let out a deep, shaky breath. 

"Did that feel good?" Danny asked, a hint of mockery in his voice "it looked like you were enjoying yourself"

No response. 

"I can't have you finishing anytime soon but I can definitely help you stay in the mood" Danny continued.

As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door. 

"Hey gorgeous" Danny said to the woman as she entered.

"What the fuck! Why is -- ?" The stunned woman uttered, in complete disbelief at the sight of Michael Myers bound, naked, and extremely aroused on the bed in front of her.

"Relax Zarina, just some good old fashioned fun. Right Mikey?"

"That's Myers?" Zarina asked "I don't even recognize him without his mask...he's kind of cute"

"Hear that Mikey? She thinks you're cute"

Rage boiled inside of Michael, he wanted to hurt them; unfortunately his rage only served to fuel his lust.

"Mmm...yes baby girl…" Danny groaned, undoing his robes as Zarina dropped to her knees.

As much as Michael wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and ignore the sight before him, he found himself unable to look away.

"Fuck…" Danny moaned as Zarina took him in her mouth; she was clearly quite skilled.

"Oh, I'm close…" Danny gasped.

Zarina popped off "already?"

"It's been a while sweetheart, I promise I still have a few rounds in me"

"You better" Zarina said, before putting her mouth back on him.

"Ohh…" Danny moaned "s-see Mikey? I hope you're --fuck babe keep going-- paying attention"

"That's it...I'm so clo-- fuck!" Danny gasped, nearly doubling over as the intensity of his orgasm washed over him.

"Fucking hell baby…" Danny said between pants "that was so good. Let me return the favour…"

"Can we play with your...toy first?" Zarina asked.

"Of course my dear, I'm sure he'll love that but make sure he doesn't finish, alright?" 

"You're cruel, Danny" Zarina laughed.

She approached the bound man. "Not so tough now, are you Mikey? Just a desperate, dripping mess"

Without warning, Zarina grabbed the base of his cock tightly, causing Michael's eyes to widen slightly.

Lowering her head, she looked up through her lashes as she licked the swollen head, still tightly gripping the base. Using the flat of her tongue, she licked around the sensitive underside. The combined sensation of her overstimulating his most sensitive area and gripping him painfully was overwhelming and Michael had to resist thrashing around.

All of his muscles twitched as he tried desperately to move away from Zarina's touch but to no avail. 

"Watch this" Danny said, breaking the silence and he turned on the vibrator. Michael's whole body was shaking and he couldn’t suppress the sharp gasp that escaped him -- he couldn’t stop as pleasure and hypersensitivity clashed. He grit his teeth as his body reacted on its own.

Groaning out in pleasure, he finally made a sound other than a gasp or ragged breathing. Danny shut the vibrator off.

"He's going to finish. Let's leave him for a while. Let him throb as he thinks about how good we make him feel"

"Sounds like a plan" Zarina agreed "now time for you to eat me out, right"

"Fuck yeah"


End file.
